Hanna's daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Clarissa Evelyn Rivers, usually known as Issa to her buddies, is the daughter of Hanna and Caleb. It's way more than obvious that Clarissa is more than a bit too much like Hanna was as a teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's daughter**

 **Clarissa Evelyn Rivers, usually known as Issa to her buddies, is the daughter of Hanna and Caleb.**

It's way more than obvious that Clarissa is more than a bit too much like Hanna was as a teen.

For some reason that no one know, Clarissa has none of her father's traits.

Right now, the 17 year old Clarissa is crying in her room.

She is very unhappy because she has to do summer school over the time that's left of the summer so she can reach the minimum requirements for college before the new semester begins.

"Damn fuckin' crap! Who the poop needs college? Everyone's going about how I shouldn't be a drop out. I think being a drop out is actually a pretty good option. Several people have made it far in life even though they are college drop outs. Jane Picard for example. The woman's a damn senator even though she never went to a dang college." says Clarissa in pure anger.

Clarissa grab her pink plushie cat and throw it against the bookshelf.

"Girl, are you okay?" says Hanna as she enter the room.

"No, of course not, mom! Dad and you force me to go to crappy poopin' summer school. I wanna hang out with Belle, Sam and Jennie, not sit in some stupid classroom and do Math and History and all that stuff..." says Clarissa. "I'm a 17 year old woman with needs."

"I understand how you feel, I do, but school is important. You'll never get a good job if you don't get into a college, sweetie." says Hanna.

"Please let my wait a year?" says Clarissa.

"No way! You my daughter are goin' to study so you can get into college, end of this talk." says Hanna in a serious mature tone.

"Fun-killer!" says Clarissa in a childish tone as she stick out her tongue at her mom.

"That's it, Issa! No such childish things. You are now forbidden from leaving the house unless your dad or I are with you." says Hanna in a hard commanding tone.

"Poop!" says Clarissa.

Hanna simply leave the room.

5 hours later.

"Issa, feeling better?" says Jennie as she, Sam and Belle enter Clarissa's room again.

"Uh...a bit..." mumbles Clarissa in a weak tone.

Clarissa's make-up is a mess, so she has been crying.

"Can we come in this time?" says Belle.

"You guys can stay. I'm not that mad at you all anymore." says Clarissa.

"That's good. Issa, me and Sam were kinda hard on you, but we did what we did because we care about you. We want you to get into college." says Belle.

"I know. You girls are the best buddies I could ask for. I love you all." says Clarissa.

"We love you too, girl." says Jennie.

"Mom helped me get into summer school so I can catch up my school work over the weeks that are left until the new semester starts." says Clarissa.

"Awesome! Make sure you make the most of it." says Belle with a smile.

"I will." says Clarissa.

Clarissa giggle a bit.

Jennie gives Clarissa a hug.

2 days later.

Clarissa enter a classroom at Rosewood High.

"Miss Rivers, aren't you?" says a dark roaring male voice.

Clarissa sees a teacher she's never seen before.

He is a tall man with a tan, black hair and the body and voice of an elite soldier.

"I'm Issa Rivers..." says Clarissa in a weak tone, beig afraid of the new manly teacher. Actually he almost scare the living crap out of her.

"Good, take your seat. I am Thomas Black and I'm going to be your teacher over the upcoming weeks, Miss Rivers. Do you understand that?" says Mr Black.

"I fuckin' do, but really don't want to." says Clarissa without looking at Mr Black.

"Shut up! No bad words in the classroom. If you talk like that again I might have to punish you." says Mr Black.

"Sorry, sir." says Clarissa in a weak childish tone.

"Open your Math book and get started." says Mr Black.

"Mmm, gettin' started huh?" thinks Clarissa with a naughty smile.

"What the hell is so funny? Miss Rivers, you better wipe that damn smirk off your face right now." says Mr Black.

"Nothing." says Clarissa.

Clarissa try to study like she's supposed to, but she feel a familiar and very nice itch in her pussy. She is horny.

She write in her notebook with her right hand and the other one she slide down into her pants and starts to do some causal masturbation.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Clarissa, way louder than she intend to.

"Clarissa Rivers, what are you...are you masturbating in class?" says Mr Black. "I'm gonna have to contact your mother about this."

Clarissa quickly remove her hand from her pussy in fear.

Mr Black grab his phone and dial Hanna's number.

"Mrs Rivers speaking..."

"Hanna Rivers? Mr Black here. Your daughter just masturbated in the classroom."

"What...? Punish her, please, but don't hurt her too much."

"Okay. Bye."

Mr Black walk over to Clarissa and says "Your mother told me to punish you."

"NO!" screams Clarissa.

"Down with the pants, kid." says Mr Black in a hard dark tone.

"Are ya gonna fuck my pussy?" says Clarissa as her face light up with a sexy smile.

"Never." says Mr Black.

Clarissa's smile fade away.

Mr Black grab Clarissa's pants and pull them down.

"What fuck are you going to do?" says Clarissa.

"This." says Mr Black as he grab an ebony cane and use it to spank Clarissa hard.

"No, it hurts!" scream Clarissa in pain.

Clarissa doesn't like this at all. She hate it.

"Only if you promise to never do sex things in school again." says Mr Black.

"Spankin' kids as punishment is against the law!" says Clarissa.

"Not here in Pennsylvania. If you'd been a good student you'd known that." says Mr Black as he spank poor Clarissa hard.

"Please stop!" says Clarissa.

"If you promise and swear by God that you'll be good and sweet." says Mr Black.

"God...? Never!" says Clarissa.

"You must respect God. Isn't your family Jewish?" says Mr Black.

"No, my mom gave that up years ago. She was never very Jewish anyways and my dad has never been Jewish." says Clarissa and she is telling the truth.

"Okay. Still, you must be nice." says Mr Black as she spank Clarissa again.

"I will be nice, sir..." whines Clarissa.

"Now that's much better. Take your seat and do your Math work, but don't dare to masturbate again." says Mr Black.

Clarissa walk back to herdes, sir down and starts to study.

"Focus on your books, Miss Rivers." says Mr Black.

Later that day when Clarissa comes home.

"So, tell me young lady, why did you masturbate in class?" says Hanna in a hard angry tone.

"Mom, the teacher spanked me..." says Clarissa in a weak tone.

"Good, maybe that made you learn to be a nice kid." says Hanna. "Up to your room and change clothes, then get back down her and help me in the kitchen."

"Yes, mom." says Clarissa.

Once his daughter is upstairs, Caleb walk up to his wife and says "Wow! Who'd ever think that Hanna Marin, the girl who used to hate school so much, would be mad at someone for being a bad student...? You've grown up and I like that."

Caleb's voice is mature and calm.

"Well, teenage me did hate school, but now I'm an adult and I know how important it is to study. You and Spencer helped me understand that." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Sometimes it still surprise me that you made it through college, Hanna. I remember how your mom had to pull you out to the car the day she was gonna drive you to college for the first time. You acted like little brat." says Caleb.

"I was scared shitless to go to college. I thought it was the end of my life." says Hanna.

"You survived and eventually graduated with a degree in fashion design." says Caleb. "I couldn't be more proud of you, babe."

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Han, are you turned on?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, a bit." says Hanna.

The next day, Hanna have to force Clarissa to school, just like how Ashley Marin often had to with Hanna when Hanna was a high school student.

"Mom, me wanna stay home!" whines Clarissa.

"Issa, you need to study. Once I was just like you, but now I know that school is very important." says Hanna.

Clarissa looks like she is gonna cry soon.

When they get to Rosewood High, Hanna need to pull Clarissa out of the car and into the school because Clarissa refuse to walk on her own.

"Mom, I don't wanna study. I wanna sit in my room and look for sexy boys on Facebook and such." says Clarissa.

"Clarissa Evelyn Rivers, you will study and that's it." says Hanna.

When they get to classroom 22 - B, Hanna opens the door and push her daughter into the room.

"Issa, be good today. Do everything that Mr Black tell you, okay?" says Hanna.

"Fuck!" says Clarissa.

"No such words in school, Issa." says Hanna.

Hanna smile towards her daughter and then leave.

"Miss Rivers, take your seat." says Mr Black.

Clarissa does what she is told.

"Open up your Math book." says Mr Black.

"Yes, sir..." says Clarissa as she open her Math book and begins to study.

"I've been teaching for 20 years and in all that time I have never seen a student with such low skill as you." says Mr Black. "You struggle with 5th grade Math even though you're supposed to be ready for college right now."

"Well, sir...Math's never been my strength." says Clarissa.

"Perhaps so, but a girl your age shouldn't have any problems with 5th grade Math." says Mr Black.

"If you'd ask me about sex instead of Math I would do better." says Clarissa.

"Stop that. No sex talk in school." says Mr Black. "Don't make me punish you again."

"Sorry." says Clarissa in a weak tone.

"Your mother told me you had sent in an application to Greenburgh College and if you want to get in there you still need to meet the minimum requirements." says Mr Black.

"I've not sent any fucking application to any school. The chicks who are supposed to be my buddies did it for me." says Clarissa.

"Oh, then you actually have good friends. They are trying to help you." says Mr Black.

"I guess so..." mumbles Clarissa.

"Don't mumble like that, Miss Rivers." says Mr Black.

"Sorry." says Clarissa.

"Be good." says Mr Black.

The next day.

"Issa, how's summer school going?" says Jennie.

"Like crap most of the time. My teacher's being an asshole." says Clarissa.

"Maybe so, but this is your only path into a college." says Jennie.

"Yeah, my only 'legal' way. I can always suck some teacher-cock and get into a college that way." says Clarissa.

"Issa, no! You'd end up in jail for that." says Jennie.

"Is it against the law to suck a teacher's cock?" says Clarissa.

"Yes." says Jennie.

"Too bad. It would have been fun to give a teacher a blowjob." says Clarissa.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"You think I'm disgusting?" says Clarissa.

"Yes." says Jennie.

"I'm sexual and that's a very good thing." says Clarissa.

"Not for me." says Jennie.

2 hours later.

"I hope you do your best in summer school, Issa." says Belle.

"I'm kinda trying..." says Clarissa.

"Do your best, Issa. You'll be glad you did in the future." says Belle.

"We'll see about that when the dang future arrive." says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't whine like a kid. You're almost 18, remember?" says Sam.

"Yeah, almost, that's the word of the freakin' day. Almost." says Clarissa. "It's so not fair that I'm the last one of us who's still a kid. You guys are already 18, but I'm still 17..."

"Your birthday's not too far away. Only 2 months." says Belle.

"2 months might just as well be damn eternity." says Clarissa. "For me, 2 months is a lot."

"C'mon, Issa. 2 months is not much." says Jennie.

"Whatever..." says Clarissa. "Let's eat ice cream."

Clarissa goes into the kitchen.

Hanna is in the kitchen.

"Issa, are you okay?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, mom. I'm okay." says Clarissa.

Clarissa grab a bucket of pink ice cream from the freezer, along with 4 spoons and 4 bowls and then she return to the living room.

"Ice cream, girls." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

The girls eat ice cream and talk about different things.

"Belle, soon our first semester of college begins." says Sam.

"I'm lookin' forward to it." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, me too." says Sam.

"Not me." says Clarissa.

"Of course not. We all know how lazy ya are." says Belle.

"Yeah, it's no secret that you're lazy like hell, Issa." says Sam.

"Mom and dad wants me to be a lot less lazy." says Clarissa.

"Yeah and so do we." says Jennie.

"Uh huh..." says Clarissa. "Anyone wanna watch some hentai...?"

"Ewww!" says Belle, Sam and Jennie.

"Don't you girls love hentai...?" says Clarissa.

"No, we don't, Issa." says Sam.

"Too bad." says Clarissa.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now the last day of summer school for Clarissa.

She walk into the classroom, feeling very nervous, so nervous that she almost pee in her pants.

"I have no idea how you did it, but I can inform you, Miss Rivers, that you now meet the minimum requirements for college." says Mr Black.

"Wow! That's cool. I know exactly how I'm gonna celebrate." says Clarissa.

When she get home, Clarissa meet her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom! Look at this. I meet those college requirements now." says Clarissa as she hold up a high school diploma. "They actually gave me a real diploma."

"Congrats, Issa. I'm proud of you. Any special request to celebrate this?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah...please teach me one of your awesome sex secrets." says Clarissa.

"I don't think that's a good idea." says Hanna.

"Please, mom!" whines Clarissa.

"Okay...here's a sex secret for you." says Hanna. "Use your pussy to hug the guy's cock. That makes him cum every time."

"Is that what you do with dad...?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah. He love when I do that. It's sexy." says Hanna.

"Awwww! Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Clarissa with a smile as she gives Hanna a hug.

"No problem, Issa." says Hanna. "Don't tell anyone that I told you that. It is our secret."

"Okay." says Clarissa.

Clarissa goes up to her room, close and lock the door, grab her phone and dial the number to her favorite fuck-buddy, a guy named Dan Raptor.

"Dan speakin'..."

"Hi, it's Issa. Are you free later?"

"Sure, baby. Our regular place?"

"Oh yeah! See ya there, man."

"I'll be there, girl."

Clarissa ends the phone call.

"Okay...what should I wear?" says Clarissa as she open her closet.

She look at her sexy leather dress that she bought online a few months ago.

"Hmm, maybe this one...? It's very sexy." says Clarissa.

She decides to not wear it. Instead she finds a red satin dress.

"No, red isn't my color." says Clarissa.

She finds a pink silk dress.

"Awww, so cute! No, too damn childish." says Clarissa.

45 minutes later, Clarissa has decided on a white soft summer dress.

"Issa, I heard you meet the minimum college requirements now. Wanna go out tonight and celebrate?" says Jennie as she enter Clarissa's room.

"No, thanks. Date with my best fuck-buddy." says Clarissa.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"What's wrong?" says Clarissa.

"I don't like when people talk about sex." says Jennie.

"Oh, sorry." says Clarissa.

"I should go. See ya tomorrow." says Jennie as she leave.

"Sure. See ya, girl." says Clarissa.

2 hours later.

Clarissa enter a bar ( using her fake ID ).

She sees her fuck-buddy Dan waiting for her by a table in the least crowded or nearly empty part of the bar.

"Hi, sexy man." says Clarissa, all seductive and horny as she walk over to Dan ant takes the seat across the table from him.

"Hi, baby." says Dan.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"You're horny? I've rented a room above this bar. If you want to, we can go up there and have sex." says Dan.

"Sounds fun. Just want a drink first." says Clarissa with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Dan.

Dan goes away and return a few minutes later with a drink for himself and a drink for Clarissa.

"Here, baby. Your favorite drink." says Dan.

"Yay. I love Pink Sunset." says Clarissa.

After they finish their drinks, Clarissa and Dan goes up to a small bedroom above the bar.

Dan close and lock the door.

"Fuck me." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you're sexy." says Dan.

Clarissa takes off her clothes.

Dan pull off his shirt and unzip his jeans. His cock pop out.

"Let's fuck, Issa my baby." says Dan as he gently push down Clarissa so she ends up on her back on the bed.

Dan goes on top of her and push his cock deep into Clarissa's soft teen pussy.

"Do me." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Dan as he starts to fuck Clarissa.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Clarissa.

"I know." says Dan.

"Faster, harder...please!" moans Clarissa.

"Sure, Issa." says Dan as he starts to fuck Clarissa harder and faster.

"Yeah, like that...mmmm!" moans Clarissa.

"Issa, your pussy is so damn soft." says Dan.

"Of course it is. My pussy is magical." says Clarissa.

Clarissa suddenly remember the trick her mom told her about.

She wanna try it so she use the muscles of her pussy to hug Dan's cock tight.

It works.

"Fuck, yeah!" screams Dan as he cum deep in Clarissa's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Sexy!" moans Clarissa as she get an orgasm.

"Issa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cum early." says Dan.

"No worry. I wanted you to cum." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"Oh, okay. It felt good." says Dan. "I just hope I didn't make you pregnant."

"I'm using pills so it's okay." says Clarissa.

"That's great." says Dan.

The next day.

"Issa, since you now meet the minimum requirements for college we will send in your application to Greenburgh again." says Sam.

"Okay, but isn't their any other college?" says Clarissa.

"Well, since you only meet minimum requirements there aren't that many options for you." says Sam.

"If so I guess Greenburgh is okay. I probably can't get into any other college anyways." says Clarissa. "Is Greenburgh a good school...?"

"Yes, it's a good school for students who don't like to study, such as you." says Sam.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

The next day.

Clarissa checks her e-mail after breakfast and sees an e-mail from Greenburgh.

It says that she got in.

"Mom! Me got into Greenburgh." says a happy Clarissa.

"Oh, that's very nice." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"I'm happy and proud, Issa. I was afraid that you'd fail to get into college." says Hanna.

"You made it...? Congrats, Issa." says Caleb as he enter the room.

"Yeah, dad. I got into Greenburgh." says Clarissa.

"I'm proud of you." says Caleb.

"Thanks, dad." says Clarissa as she gives her dad a hug.

"I think we should celebrate. Han, can you make us all some of your famous home-made pizza tonight?" says Caleb.

"Sure." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Okay, perfect." says Caleb.

"Dad, now that I've made it into college, can I get my own car?" says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't push it." says Caleb in a serious tone.

"Sorry." says Clarissa.

"If you have above average results by the end of your first college year I'll buy you a car." says Caleb.

"Oh, cool. Then I'm gonna study for sure 'cause I so want a car." says Clarissa.

"Looks like we've found out what makes our little Issa study huh?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Caleb.

"Don't get used to it. As soon as I have a car I'll probably go all lazy again." says Clarissa.

"No. You're going to continue being a good student." says Caleb.

"Yes, dad." says Clarissa in a weak tone.

The next day.

"Issa, is it true that you got into college?" says Belle.

"Yeah. Somehow I made it." says Clarissa.

"Congrats. I'm proud of ya, girl." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks." says Clarissa.

"Lookin' forward to college?" says Belle.

"No really. I'll try to study though 'cause if I get better than average results, dad promised to buy me a car after freshman year." says Clarissa.

"Seems like he's figured out how to make you study." says Belle.

"I guess. Anyways, wanna go get burgers?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah, sure." says Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

When it's time for Clarissa's first day at Greenburg College, Hanna drive her there to make sure that she get there.

"Are you excited, Issa?" says Hanna.

"No, not really." says Clarissa.

"I see. Try to be good though." says Hanna.

"Yes, mommy." says Clarissa.

"Okay. In about 20 minutes we'll be at Greenburgh." says Hanna.

"Mom, is it too late to back out from this whole college thing?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah, it's too late, girl." says Hanna.

"Damn!" says Clarissa.

"Issa, be good." says Hanna.

"Whatever..." mumbles Clarissa.

When they get to Greenburg College, Hanna help Clarissa with her bags.

One of the teachers, Professor Nikki Morgansen, show Clarissa her dorm room that she will share with another new girl named Molly Blue.

"Miss Rivers, here's your room. You'll share it with a girl named Molly who's also new. I hope you will get along great with her." says Professor Morgansen.

"I'll do my best, professor." says Clarissa.

"Good." says Professor Morgansen.

"See you a few months from now, sweetie." says Hanna.

"Yes, mom." says Clarissa.

Hanna hug Clarissa and then leave.

"Professor, can I have boys visit me here in the dorm?" says Clarissa.

"Yes." says Professor Morgansen.

"Really? Even if those boys only come here to have sex with me?" says Clarissa.

"No. The only sex you can do here is masturbation, Miss Rivers." says Professor Morgansen.

"What? No sex? Dang!" says Clarissa.

"I'm sorry. Those are the rules." says Professor Morgansen.

"Okay. I shouldn't whine like kindergarten kid. I promised mom to be good." says Clarissa.

"Nice. See you tomorrow for class." says Professor Morgansen as she leave the room.

The next day, Clarissa actually wake up early.

She put on her baggy blue jeans, a tank top and combat boots.

Molly is still sleeping on her bed on the other side of the room.

"Wow! Weird that I'm not the one who's sleepin'..." thinks Clarissa.

Clarissa walk to the bathroom to poop and brush her teeth.

20 minutes later.

"Molly." says Clarissa when she return to the room and sees that Molly is awake.

"Clarissa." says Molly.

"Issa, please. You can call me Issa." says Clarissa.

"Right...okay. Issa it is." says Molly.

"Had a good sleep?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah...had a very good sleep. Including a sexy dream about a boy I like." says Molly.

"Cool. Does the boy have a big stiff schlong?" says Clarissa.

"I think so. When I'm around there's this bulge in his pants." says Molly.

"That means that he wanna have sex with you." says Clarissa.

"I guess so. I plan to ask him to fuck me on Christmas Break." says Molly.

"Nice, a classic Christmas fuck. Sexy." says Clarissa.

"Yep." says Molly.

"I always wear sexy leather panties on Christmas in case some dude wanna bang me all nice." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you're so awesome." says Molly.

"Awwww! Thanks so much!" says a happy Clarissa.

"No problem, girl." says Molly.

"When you have sex, does the guys cum in your pussy or in your mouth?" says Clarissa.

"In my pussy. I use pills." says Molly.

"Me too. Cum in me is amazing." says Clarissa.

"Let's go eat something. I'm so hungry." says Molly.

"Nice, at least as long as there's no mushrooms in my food. I hate mushrooms, they make me puke." says Clarissa.

"I feel the same about fish." says Molly.

"Oh, okay." says Clarissa.

The next day.

"Issa, do you have a spare tampon?" says Molly.

"Sure. I always have a few extra, just in case." says Clarissa as she give Molly a tampon.

"Thanks, girl." says Molly.

"No problem. Anytime." says Clarissa.

"Cool." says Molly.

Molly roll up her sexy latex skirt, pull her panties to the side and slide the tampon into her pussy.

"Sorry if it's disgusting that I do that when you can see..." says Molly.

"No fear, Molly. I've put in a tampon in front of other chicks many times." says Clarissa.

"That's cool." says Molly.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"Do you own a dildo?" says Molly.

"Sure I do." says Clarissa as she open the top drawer in her nightstand and pull out a big black plastic dildo.

"Nice. Here's mine." says Molly as she open her briefcase and pull out a pink plastic dildo.

"Cute color. Pink is really good." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Molly.

"Do you have a boyfriend...?" says Clarissa.

"No. I prefer to do it with different guys." says Molly. "What about you?"

"I have a few fuck-buddies, but no real boyfriend." says Clarissa.

"So you rather have just the sex and no romance and shit?" says Molly.

"Yeah. Romance is crap. All the sweetness and loyalty. Not for me. I just need to get fucked and then I'm happy." says Clarissa.

"Me too." says Molly.

"Cool. We're twin souls." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Molly. "I have fun idea."

"And what is that huh?" says Clarissa.

"Let's have a masturbation contest you and me. The one who can last longer is the winner." says Molly with a smile.

"Dildo or fingers?" says Clarissa.

"Dildo, that makes it more fun." says Molly.

"I agree." says Clarissa.

Molly roll up her sexy latex skirt, pull her panties to the side and pull out the tampon.

Clarissa pull down her jeans ( she wear no panties ).

"Dildo at the ready? One, two, three...and go!" says Clarissa.

Clarissa and Molly each push their dildo into their pussy and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Clarissa.

"It feels so sexy!" moans Molly.

25 minutes later.

"Ohhh, fuck!" moans Molly with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

10 minutes after that.

"OMG, yeah! Me is the winner!" moans Clarissa with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! Congrats. You beat me, girl. Nice done." says Molly with a smile.

"Thanks!" says a happy Clarissa. "It was easy. You didn't last very long."

"I know. I need more practice." says Molly.

"I try to last just a few seconds longer each time. That builds pussy power." says Clarissa.

"Nice." says Molly.

"Yeah. The first time I masturbated, I only lasted like 5 minutes, but one of my fuck-buddies taught me how to train myself to last longer." says Clarissa.

"Cool. I hope that some day I can last as long as you, Issa." says Molly.

"You will in time, girl." says Clarissa.

"Yay!" says a happy Molly.

Clarissa and Molly are very happy. They are real true friends. They smile and High Five each other.

 **The End.**


End file.
